To hell
by Drake0042
Summary: He would go to the depths hell to get her back... But it didn't matter, she was gone. But what would Sesshomaru do if he had the chance to bring her back? First story.
1. From fire and flames

"Wait here" Sesshomaru said to Rin, Kohaku and Jaken. In front of him lay the entrance to hell. As he walked towards the gate, he drew the Tenseiga. Immediately the gate keepers stepped out of his way. Though the blade had lost the Meidou Zangetsuha, it still possessed several attributes that made it worth keeping - such as the ability to slay beings of the underworld. This, combined with its ability to resurrect the dead, made it particularly useful for his current mission.

As he walked deeper into hell, he remembered the whole reason for him being here -a detachment of Naraku, no less. This one was short lived, for it's only mission seemed to be to pester Sesshomaru. It was what he said before Sesshomaru killed him that had led him once again to the depth's of hell…

_"you can bring her back" the Detachment croaked, right before Sesshomaru landed the finishing blow._

_"what did you say?" Sesshomaru asked, slowly lowering his whip._

_"You can bring her back" He croaked again "You know who I refer to, Lord Sesshomaru."_

_Sesshomaru grabbed him and slammed him against the nearest tree. "You lie" He spat, the anger in his voice rising with every syllable._

_"I believe I hit a nerve." the detachment sputtered. "DO you not wish to see her Again?"_

_"She is dead and gone " Sesshomaru spat, throwing Naraku's pawn to the ground "Naraku saw to that." Sesshomaru drew his whip._

_"Tenseiga didn't work, did it?" Croaked the Detachment, once again forestalling his imminent demise._

_"How do you know that?" Sesshomaru Inquired, Hauling the Detachment to his feet "Do not lie, For this Sesshomaru has lost patience with you."_

_"The poison Naraku gave here is derived from the Jyaki of hell itself" He choked out "the poison prevent anyone from immediately resurrecting her, banishing her mortal form to an eternity in hell"_

_"That is impossible -One cannot derive a Poison from Jyaki"_

_"Unless you can solidify Jyaki" Spat the detachment "like I can"_

_"You have stilled lied" Sesshomaru said disdainfully "not a wise move on your part." Sesshomaru tightened his grip._

_"Do you not listen?" The Detachment sputtered, His face turning blue. "The poison prevented __immediate__ resurrection. If you could get her body, She can be brought back - you merely venture into hell"_

_Sesshomaru glared ate the detachment. "why do you tell this to Sesshomaru?" _

_"Because" The detachment spat "Naraku sent me here, knowing I would die - This is the least I can do Before I die."_

_"This Sesshomaru does not wish to disappoint" and with one swift slash, the detachment was no more._

_"Come" He said to Rin and the rest of the group "We must go."_

_"Where are we going, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she caught up with the daiyokai._

_"there is someone we must get." was his only response._

As Sesshomaru walked Deeper into the depth of hell, he felt a gust of wind. This gust was not like the others - hot, sulfurous, and strong. This guts was steady, cool and beckoning. As he followed the wind, he came across a sight that stopped him dead. An altar sat in the middle of a ring of fire, surrounded by the undead. On the altar lied the only person he would have ventured into the depths of hell for. He quickly dispatched the undead minions who stood in his way.

As has approached the altar, his breathe caught in his throat. With surprising care, he lifted her body and slowly made for the gateway that marked the border between the living and the dead.

Once beyond the gates of hell, he gently laid her on the ground, as if trying not to wake her form sleep. As he kneeled down next to her, he drew Tenseiga. Immediately he saw the pallbearer demons that once again came to claim her soul, her heart -which she had given her life once before to have - they would have the pleasure of taking it again.

With several deft swings, the pallbearer demons were no more. Slowly, her chest began to move as her soul returned to her. Then, with a sudden gasp, the wind sorceress sat up, breathing laboriously - her hand feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

Sesshomaru slowly stood, looking down at the one he had just revived "welcome back, Lady Kagura."


	2. Late night conversation

Due to popular demand (2 out of three reviews) I've decided to write a second chapter for 'to hell' I might write a third, but only if this chapter get some good reviews. This chapter might carry some spoilers if you don't keep up with the manga…

Lady Arabella Malfoy - Sorry about the caps - something of a bad habit.

get-crunked - thank you for the review

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura Bolted upright, Suddenly aware of the world around her - unusual for someone who's supposed to be dead. As she looked around, she saw that last person she expected to see - literally.

"welcome back, Lady Kagura."

"Why did you revive me, Sesshomaru!?!" she asked, her voice uncharacteristically tinged with the tone of fear and uncertainty.

"The reason is quite simple.." Sesshomaru replied in a voice not his own. Sesshomaru then transformed into the last person Kagura ever wanted to see - Naraku.

"So I could kill you again!" was all he said before he lunged…

Kagura bolted upright, awaking from her nightmare, her heart pounding in her chest. It had been three days since she had been revived, and every night she was plagued by the same nightmare. It was foolish, Sesshomaru was not going to simply transform into Naraku - but maybe her fears were deeper then that. Unable to sleep any further, Kagura went and did what she always did hen she could not sleep - she went for a walk.

Here walk lead her to a high cliff overlooking a lake far below. She would simply stand at the edge of the cliff and let the wind envelope her, calming her mind and clearing her head. No sooner had she closed here eyes was she interrupted.

"This Sesshomaru hopes that you do not plan on jumping - Tenseiga can only revive a person once."

Kagura simply looked over her shoulder at him and smirked - she hadn't even heard him approach.

"_this Kagura"_ she said, mocking his speech pattern. "has no intention of jumping -I'm simply here to clear my head." she looked back out over the cliff and closed her eyes again.

"Are you still suffering from nightmares, lady Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped next to her. Kagura looked at him, caught completely off guard.

"How did you ..?"

"There is little that this Sesshomaru misses, lady Kagura." Replied Sesshomaru, cutting her off.

They stood there, over looking the lake far below in silence for a time, until Kagura finally voiced the one question that had plagued her since her revival.

"Why did you bring me back from the dead?" She asked, turning to looking at the lord of the western lands, arms crossed and expression stern.

Sesshomaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, It was his turn to smirk.

"The reason is quite simple, lady Kagura - this Sesshomaru thought it would be a waste to let you rot in hell for all eternity." He lied convincingly.

"That's it?" she retorted, he expression a cross between anger and surprise. "The only reason you revived me was because who felt like it!?!"

"No" replied Sesshomaru in his usual emotionless voice. "Not my only reason - just one reason."

"So why else did you revive me?" She asked.

In an instant, Sesshomaru's face was an inch from her own, his hand delicately grasped her chin, forcing her to look him.

"Those reasons are for this Sesshomaru only." was all he said.

"what do you intend to do with me?" inquired Kagura as she stared Sesshomaru in the face, trying desperately to prevent her face from betraying her composure.

As quickly as the intimate proximity came, it vanished. Sesshomaru stood several feet away from the wind sorceress, his back turned.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru inquired

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Kagura accused "The only reason you would have possibly revived me was because you have some sort of plan that has to do with me - so what is it!?!"

"Do you not wish to see Naraku die?" Sesshomaru asked "Do you not wish to see the death of the monster who killed you?"

"You expect me to believe that you revived me simply because you thought I would like to see Naraku dead!?!" She yelled, tired of the truth being hidden from her.

"I expect you to believe you were revived because you did not deserve to die!" Sesshomaru yelled, his features briefly showing anger.

Kagura simply stared at him, at a loss words. Sesshomaru regained his composure.

"This Sesshomaru bids you good night, lady Kagura" he said calmly with a small nod and returned to camp. Kagura simply stared after him, mind lost in thought.


	3. Loose ends

This story started as as a one shot, but it now officially has a story line. Also working on making the chapters longer - this one is twice as long as the last ithink. anyway, enjoy and review!

* * *

"this Sesshomaru would like to know why you continue to follow him." Sesshomaru stopped and asked Kagura after several hours of travel. Kagura was walking several feet behind, detached from the rest of the group - just had she had been all morning.

"Its quite simple really" She replied, still walking. "I'm looking for Naraku, and the easiest way to find him…" she finally stopped walking, now standing to Sesshomaru's left. "…is to follow you."

"Very well" replied Sesshomaru in his usual emotionless tone. "Do not slow us down."

"I don't believe that will be a pro…" she was cut off as Sesshomaru threw her to the ground

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?!" Kagura yelled at the Inu Yokai pinning her down.

"Someone has just attempted to kill you" Sesshomaru answered, his voice tinted with anger "If you do not wish t o return to hell, I would suggest you stay down for the tome being." Sesshomaru then turned to Jaken "Jaken!"

Jaken understood his master immediately. With a quick nod he led Rin, Kohaku and Ah-Un to the nearby forest, out of harms way. Sesshomaru slowly stood and revealed himself .

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands, revel yourself and surrender now, and I may make your death swift." A high pitched, manic laughter came form every direction.

" Big talk for someone in your position." the voice cackled, sounding highly amused.

"Reveal yourself." Sesshomaru ordered again, his voice still calm.

"Very well" out of the Shadows came the attacker. His thin body was clothed in a black cloak, gray eyes set against pale skin in a head topped with short black hair.

"identify yourself" Sesshomaru ordered

"I am Musei" the figure replied with a mocking bow.

"One of Naraku's detachments, I presume?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Correct" Musei replied, looking up from his bow. "Naraku sent me to kill you and the traitor"

"I am assuming you mean me?" Kagura interjected, walking up behind Musei.

"indeed" he replied before taking from his back a massive Shuriken. "you have attempted to kill Naraku - for that you must suffer"

"Naraku doesn't deserve to live." she replied disdainfully as she pulled out her fan.

"Nether do you" Musei Replied, reading his shuriken "NOW DIE!"

His throw was stopped short however…

"This Sesshomaru thinks not"

Musei looks over his shoulder to see Sesshomaru stopping his Shuriken with his whip.

"You forgot this Sesshomaru was here - a grave mistake on your part"

With a single action, Sesshomaru sent Musei and his weapon in separate directions. Musei landed with a resounding thud.

"one should always watch their flanks - especially when they are outnumbered." Sesshomaru 'informed' Musei as he coiled his whip. Musei simply glared at Sesshomaru until his Shuriken landed tip-first between his leg - then his was to distracted to glare.

"Very amusing, lord Sesshomaru" Musei remarked with as he retrieved his weapon "But you should have keep my Shuriken." Both Sesshomaru and Kagura now stood in front of him. He spun his Shuriken like a windmill spins its blades. Realization then crossed Sesshomaru's face.

"Kagura , get down!"

"Dance of the Dragon!"

A massive tornado shot from the Shuriken to the spot where Kagura and Sesshomaru stood moments before. They now lay behind a bolder, where Sesshomaru had Kagura pinned down for the second time that day.

"Get Off!" she demanded as she repositioned her self next to Sesshomaru.

"Naraku has created another wind sorcerer." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"So it would seem." she replied "though it seems he's weaker then me."

"What makes you think that?"

" his 'dance of the dragon' only generated one cyclone…"

"where as yours generates multiple cyclones." Sesshomaru completed. "Is it not possible he simply created one cyclone like you have on occasion?"

"No" She replied "The cyclone wasn't powerful enough. If he was as powerful as me, we would be dead."

"Maybe you simply do not want to admit that there is somebody who is more skilled then you." Sesshomaru conjectured.

"Trust me" Kagura replied "he's weaker."

"If you insist." Sesshomaru replied flatly

"have you ever tried smiling?" Kagura asked, annoyed with the emotionless attitude from the lord of the western lands.

"Yes, once." he replied

"What happened?"

"Jaken begged me to never do it again."

Kagura just stared at him.

"How do you propose we deal with this nuisance Naraku has sent?" Sesshomaru asked

"He can only engage us one at time, we both attack at once form different directions." Kagura suggested.

"Sounds simple enough." Sesshomaru remarked. "You attack from the front while this Sesshomaru attacks from behind."

"We just have to find him first - Let's just hope he doesn't have any surprises for us." she commented as she stood.

"Kagura" Sesshomaru said flatly as he grabbed her wrist. Kagura could only stare at him as a slight blush crept across her face.

"Remember - the Tenseiga only works once." Sesshomaru informed her with an edge of warning in his voice.

She gave a silent nod in reply before they both headed in opposite directions.

'He grabs my wrist I and I blush like an idiot' Kagura thought to herself as she headed for Musei's position. She shook her head to clear her mind. ' I can think about this right now!! If have to focus.'

When she found Musei, he was simply standing in the middle of a clearing as if he was anticipating an attack.

'I don't like this' Kagura thought to herself. 'feels to much like a trap.'

Despite her feelings, she charged Musei head on, pulling her fan out as she went.

"Hey Musei" she yelled as she readied her fan " hope your ready to die!'

"Funny" Musei replied with an arrogant smirk on his face. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Dance of the Dragon!" Yelled Kagura as she unleashed her attack.

"So predictable" Musei muttered as a pulled out his shuriken. "Cage of Blades!"

Kagura was suddenly trapped in a cyclone, mere feet from her target. When she lashed out at the walls of her prison, it cut at her skin and flesh like ever so many Yokai.

"My dance of the dragon may not be as impressive as yours" Musei stated smugly as he stepped in front of the a but I do have other abilities, as you can see."

"You should have listened to Sesshomaru." Kagura stated with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Musei inquired

"Like he said - Watch your flank"

Musei scoffed "Sesshomaru has not even found my position yet."

"I wasn't talking about Sesshomaru." Kagura Said flatly as Musei was hit by a massive wind blast and sent flying.

Kagura couldn't help but to laugh at the excuse of a man.

"Don't you laugh at me!" Musei stood up, angered. "I hold your life in my hands -so Now I shall end it!"

Immediately, the vortex started to slowly shrink, closing in on Kagura.

"What the -What is this?"

"Just as you can control your techniques, I can control mine - now Die!"

Kagura yelled out in pain as the Vortex cut into her like a shredder, tearing apart first clothing and flesh. All the while Musei watched on.

That is, until his arm was separated from his body by a whip. The surprise of the attack along with the pain caused him to lose his concentration and free Kagura from the Vortex. She simply collapsed limply, her body covered in deep cuts , her chest barely moving with each labored breathe.

"No!" Musei yelled out in anger, once again failing to cover his flank. He do not notice the whip coming at him once again from behind until it had already wrapped around him and brought him face to face with an angry Sesshomaru.

" Attempting to kill Kagura was a grave mistake on your part. For your sake, this Sesshomaru hopes she is still alive"

"You cannot kill me." Musei said smugly

"Give me one good reason why this Sesshomaru can't." Sesshomaru demanded as he tightened the whips grip.

"Because Naraku has some loose ends to tie up. Because Naraku needs a agent to kill you and the traitor - and because I'm already gone ." and with that, he vanished, turning into dust in the wind.

"You will not escape next time" Sesshomaru vowed, staring at the spot where Musei just stood. He then walked over to Kagura and examined her injuries.

Her body was a mass of deep cuts. Her Kimono was all but ruined and her breathing was labored. She would be out for a while, but she would live. Sesshomaru unconscious sigh and then called for Jaken.

"Yes My lord?" Jaken inquired.

"Bring Ah-un here." Sesshomaru ordered, never looking up from Kagura.

"Yes my lord" Jaken replied with a bow and fetch the Yokai steed.

When Jaken came back with Ah-un, Sesshomaru carefully placed atop the two-headed dragon.

"Jaken, Tend to her wounds once we set up camp -keep an eye on her for the mean time."

"Yes, My lord." Jaken said with a bow as they headed off.


	4. False Asumptions

I incorporate what I know about the InuYasha storyline (who's dead, who's not, who has what, etc.) as I write to keep the story as Cannon as possible. So warning -this story contains spoilers.

The more you review, the more I write - So keep reviewing!!

P.S. - Sorry about the delay. school + short attention span sporatic updates

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagura slowly awakened, she quickly became aware of two thing - firstly, her kimono was missing, leaving her body covered only by a blanket and the bandaging the wrapped her entire torso, and secondly that staring at her were both the human girl and the green imp that always followed Sesshomaru.

"Where am I?" She asked as she slowly rose to a sitting position, careful to keep the blanket covering most of her body. The effect gravity had on her hair told her that her hair had managed to come undone.

"We are in a forest not far from your run in with Musei, my lady" Replied Jaken with a small bow. "We could not travel far, due to your injuries."

"Jaken and I have been taking care of you, Lady Kagura." Added Rin in her usual cheerful manner.

"I see" Kagura remarked before proceeding to whack Jaken in the back of the head like Sesshomaru has on several occasions.

"What was that for!?!" Jaken demanded as Kohaku, who had been watching the affair in the background, slowly slipped away.

""You said you have been treating my injuries, therefore you are the one that bandaged me and therefore have seen me disrobed!" Kagura quickly explained to the imp as he rubbed his head.

"I have done no such thing!" Jaken Retorted "It was Lord Sesshomaru who treated your most grievous injuries!"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura repeated, not quite believing what she heard.

"You are awake." Stated a flat, emotionless voice from behind her

Kagura quickly turned around to face Sesshomaru, who suddenly seemed at a loss for words. For a split second, he stood there, speechless. For a split second, he simply stared at Kagura, whose current appearance -hair down, covered in little more then a light blanket - could cause even the coldest of demons to stare. For a split second, one could almost think that Sesshomaru was in awe of the sublime sight before him -but only for a split second.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru inquired, his voice nearly betraying his faces calm composure.

"Much better" Kagura Responded, Stretching her neck, while Sesshomaru tried to keep his composure. Kagura turned to face him again "How did you…?" Kohaku silently stepped forward and resumed his post at the base of a tree as before.

"I see." Kagura remarked, watching as the boy took his seat. Something then came flying towards her -she caught it by reflex. It turned out to be a package - rapped in simple white clothe. The Package was closed with a red sash and tied off to a metal clasp stamped with the insignia of one of the finest weavers in the region. Whatever was in the package, it was expensive.

"What is this?" Kagura Asked, as she continued to examine the package.

"Your Kimono." Sesshomaru Replied. Kagura nearly dropped the package as she stared at him incredulously.

"you cannot be serious?" She asked, starring at Sesshomaru like he had just done the last thing you would expect - telling a joke came to mind.

"Your kimono was badly damaged by Musei" Sesshomaru Calmly explained "This Sesshomaru had it repaired."

Kagura slowly opened the parcel, revealing her three-layer kimono. As Kagura ran her hand over the material, she noticed that something was different about the outfit -what exactly was different, she wasn't quite sure.

"Where are my..?" Kagura was interrupted by Sesshomaru handing her a second, smaller parcel. When she opened it, she found her fan and feathers.

"Jaken, Rin, Kohaku , come - let us leave Lady Kagura in peace while she dresses." The three immediately got to their feet and headed back in the direction Sesshomaru originally came.

"Lady Kagura" Sesshomaru said as he bowed with a flourish and followed the rest of the party.

Kagura Simply stared after them for a moment, surprised by the treatment she had just received. With a quick shake of her to clear her mind, she went about getting dressed.

After a few minutes, Kagura joined the rest of the party around the main campfire.

"How kind of you to join us, Lady Kagura." Sesshomaru remarked as Kagura took a seat next to the fire.

"Don't mock me, Sesshomaru." Kagura replied with a deathly glare. After Sesshomaru broke eye contact with her, she leaned back and gazed at the night sky.

"hmmm" Was Kagura's only response. "…Why do you always refer to yourself in the third person?"

"It is below someone such as this Sesshomaru to refer to themselves in the first-person." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well I think it makes you sound like an idiot." Kagura replied.

"Do you really think this Sesshomaru cares what you think?" Sesshomaru asked, looking in Kagura's direction.

"Not really." Kagura replied with a shrug before turning back to her star gazing.

"The view really is lovely tonight." Kagura said as she took in the star-lit sky above her.

Sesshomaru simply continued to watch Kagura "Yes" he replied before turning his face sky ward "it is"

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Kagura called out as he caught up with Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Lady Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned around to face her.

"where are we going, exactly?" Kagura inquired, falling into step with the Daiyokai.

"This Sesshomaru's Castle in the Western lands." Sesshomaru replied, turning back to face his westerly direction. "We can then determine our next move."

"Right…" Kagura replied, finding the answer not as interesting as she hoped .

"Lady Kagura." Sesshomaru said, startling the wind sorceress form hoer thoughts about her next question.

"What?" Kagura asked, her voice tinged with slight anticipation - they had been walking for the last three or four hours in complete silence, save for the antics of Rin. The rare snippets of conversation only made the quiet even more suffocating after their passing.

"Why did you harm Jaken the previous night?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice it's usual flat tone.

"Oh" Kagura responded, some what disappointed in the topic. " I whacked him because I thought he had seen me disrobed - did you actually treat my injuries?"

"Yes" Sesshomaru replied calmly before turning to face Kagura "Do you intend to 'whack' me as well?"

"No" Kagura replied, turning away quickly to hide the slight blush that had creeped across her face. "Why didn't you have Jaken or Rin do it?"

"Because" Sesshomaru started "I knew that you would have been uncomfortable with the idea."

"So you did work that would normally be done by 'servants' completely for my sake?" Kagura restated, not quite believing it.

"A gentlemen always puts a lady's well-being before his own." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"Hah!" Kagura remarked at the statement, "Don't waste your chivalries on me."

"If not for my 'chivalries'" Sesshomaru remarked, turning in an instant to have his face a hairs breathe from Kagura's face - who's slight blush grew slightly, 'You would be dead."

As quickly as he had approached, Sesshomaru moved back to his original distance from Kagura and continued walking.

_'he gets in your face and all you can do is blush like an idiot!' _Kagura thought to her self as she quickly caught up with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura called as she finally caught up with the Dog demon. "Mind if I ask you something?'

"If you must." Sesshomaru replied with a sigh.

"When did you get your arm back?" Kagura inquired "If I recall correctly, you were missing your left arm when I died."

"It was" Sesshomaru explained. "It regenerated during my fight with Magatsuhi. It was also when this Sesshomaru obtained this." He added as he drew Bakusaiga.

"How'd you get that?" Kagura Inquired further. Sesshomaru as silent for a moment, as he recall the words of the sword smith totosai…

_"Let it go Sesshomaru-Your hatred for InuYasha, your attachment to your sword -let it all go. Only then will you surpass your father."_

"I Lost my attachment to Tessaiga." was his only response as he sheathed his blade.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagura asked angrily, unhappy with the explanation.

"It means what it means." Was Sesshomaru's only response.

"Do you enjoy being a smartass?"

"To a point."

"..wait, was that a joke?" Kagura asked, not sure of what she just heard.

"Just the truth." Sesshomaru replied.

"fine" Kagura replied, obviously not satisfied with the answer. "Why is the Demon-slayer boy with you and not Inuyasha's group?"

"Because He has one of the three last remaining jewel shards and InuYasha 's party is to easy to track."

"That doesn't seem like a good reason." Kagura replied.

"Maybe not to you, but…" Sesshomaru stopped mid sentence as he turned towards the forest to the left.

"What is it?" Kagura inquired as she stepped closer to Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru smells something."

"Excuse me for not being a dog demon!" Kagura replied angrily. "What is it you exactly smell?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then what's the pro.." Kagura was interrupted as Sesshomaru Tackled here, throwing her to the ground quite roughly -and removing her form the path of a Iron Reaver attack.

"InuYasha, If you intend to live very much longer, I would not suggest attacking this Sesshomaru again."

"Sesshomaru?" InuYasha Stared at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You could be asked the same thing." Sesshomaru retorted.

"What in the name of Heavens above are you running for?" Miroku inquired as he and the others. "Oh, Hello Sesshomaru."

"Oswari!" Kagome yelled as she approached, causing InuYasha to slam into the ground as usual. "what are you running for you baka!?!"

"I thought" InuYasha said as he dusted himself off "That I smelled one of Naraku's detachments."

"You did." Kagura added as she stepped forward.

"Kagura?" InuYasha asked, an expression of shock surprise, and bewilderment on his face. "I thought you were dead!"

"I was." Kagura replied with a smirk.

"Well then," Miroku started as he stepped forward to stand next to InuYasha, "How exactly did you become 'undead'?"

"That would be the Sesshomaru's doing." Sesshomaru stated calmly as he stepped forward.

"Sesshomaru?" InuYasha sputtered, his expression becoming even more bewildered. "How did you resurrect her?"

Sesshomaru merely drew Tenseiga in response.

"That would mean that whatever shoki Naraku used to kill you had been augmented in some way, yes?" Miroku added as he stepped closer to Kagura to seemingly examine her.

"Watch it monk" Kagura warned "I know you by reputation."

"Do not worry, my lady" Miroku replied with a bow "I am - how do I put this? - beyond that particular habit" he finished with a look in the direction of the female demon slayer, who proceeded to blush furiously. "Was my assumption correct?"

"Yes" Sesshomaru replied, having re-sheathed Tenseiga. "Naraku used one of his detachments to create a poison out of the shoki of hell."

"That would do it." Sango remarked , having recovered from the rush of blood to her face. "If I remember correctly, anything poisoned by the Shoki of hell is sent there upon death."

"Yes" Sesshomaru confirmed "Since Tenseiga allows it possessor to enter hell and revive the dead.."

"It was simple for you to bring her back." InuYasha Completed. "The only question is, why?"

"That" Sesshomaru replied "Is for this Sesshomaru to know"

"And us to find out." Kagome completed

"Pardon?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyebrow raised slightly

" 'For me to know and you to find out' -isn't that what you were going to say?"

"Not at all" Sesshomaru replied "My reasons are for this Sesshomaru and this Sesshomaru only."

Kagome sighed, giving up getting the daiyokai to understand. It was then she noticed InuYasha sniffing around .

"what is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she slowly walked over to him.

"Something doesn't smell right." InuYasha replied as he continued to sniff around.

"For once he is correct." Sesshomaru stated as he stepped forward. "Something is not right."

Both of the dog demons started sniffing around - InuYasha in his usual, nose-three-inches-from-the-ground style. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru looked like he just caught a whiff of something he couldn't quite place. The contrast between the two brothers sniffing around was somewhat interesting. As the two slowly worked their way around the clearing, they both started heading for the same point on the far edge.

The scent -whatever it was - was emanating from a knot of bushes at the other end of the clearing, which contained several large rock formations on the South end, opposite of the bushes and where the traveling parties currently waited. As both demons reached the apparent source of the smell, they found themselves face -to -face. Both of them involuntarily growled - it was only then they heard a peculiar buzzing sound….

Both of them had to inelegantly jump back as a massive shuriken speed past, nearly taking their noses with it.

"Where the hell did that come from!?!" InuYasha asked as the both turned towards the direction the blade came from.

"Musei" Sesshomaru replied before turning back and heading for the others.

InuYasha simply stared as Sesshomaru speed of back towards the other end of the clearing before chasing after him. "Why the hell are we running!?!" InuYasha yelled after him, looking over his shoulder to see if anything was chasing him "and WHO THE HELL IS MUSEI!?!"


	5. Battle in the mist

Reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura watched calmly as the miko paced between to large rock outcroppings that dominated their end of the clearing. Her two other companions, the Taijiya and the monk, sat next to a fire one of them had started. Every few minutes the demon slayer would slap the Houshi, who would then withdraw his hand from the area around her rear. Kagura smirked as the monk was once again slapped for his lechery - does he never learn, or just not care? As Kagura mulled over the question for a moment, she realized it was probably the latter. Closer to the tree line, Rin and the kitsune amused themselves while Jaken and Kohaku supervised - actually, Jaken supervised while Kohaku was simply watching with a sort of detachment that had become common for him. Ah-Un and the nekomata lounged in the shade of the trees, enjoying some rare down-time.

"Why am I not surprised ?" the miko thought out loud as she gave out an exasperated sigh.

"by what?" Kagura inquired.

"hmm?" The miko - Kagome, if she recalled correctly, turned around to look at the source of the question. "oh, Inuyasha. This is just like him - he gets one whiff of something strange and his nose overrides his brain. What I don't understand is why Sesshomaru followed suite."

"That's inuyokai." Kagura replied. "Their nose overrides their brain." it was then that Kagura noticed that the miko had suddenly clammed up. "What?"

"Its nothing" Kagome fidgeted. "Its just, the last time I saw you, you tried to kill me."

"That's not entirely true" Kagura replied "but true enough. I would have trouble talking to somebody too if they had tried to kill me before. At that time, however, I was still under Naraku's control."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first of my friends to try and kill me."

Kagome's comment caught Kagura off guard. "really?"

"yeah" Kagome continued "When I first unpinned Inuyasha from Goshinboku, he tried to kill me to get the Shikon No Tama. If it hadn't been for the beads, I probably would have been a goner!" She finished with a nervous laugh, as if the whole story was funny. "what's with this fog?"

Kagura was extremely confused at this point. "what does that have to do with anything?"

"nothing, its just…" Kagome said. "It's just…."

It was then that Kagura finally noticed that a think fog had filled the clearing, completely obscuring anything less then 20 feet away.

"What the…?" Kagura was cut short as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came running into her field of vision.

"Something wrong?" she asked as both inuyokai drew their blades.

"Musei" Sesshomaru replied. Kagura drew her fan as the taijiya and the houshi came running up.

"What's going on?" the houshi asked "we…"

"Naraku" Inuyasha replied, cutting the monk off.

"Ok, then who's Musei?" Kagome asked as she retrieved her bow from its resting place.

"He is a detachment of Naraku's" Sesshomaru explained "he is also a wind sorcerer."

"A wind sorcerer, huh?" Inuyasha turned to look at Kagura "looks like your out of the job."

"Are implying that Musei could match me?" Kagura inquired, her tone somewhat sarcastic.

"Well, if he isn't, then do something about this damn fog!"

"Fine" Kagura quickly cleared the area 100 feet in all direction of her of the fog - Naraku and his detachment were nowhere to be seen.

Inuyasha turned to his half-brother. "I thought you said he was behind us!"

"He was" Sesshomaru replied. It was then that a massive Shuriken came flying out of the forest behind them. Everyone managed to dodge it - just.

"apparently he still is" Inuyasha commented as he stood up. A cackle started emanating from the fog that had returned to the clearing.

"Show yourself Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled into the fog, receiving another round of cackling as a reply.

"Very well." Naraku's form appeared before the group. "ah, Kagura, its been such a long time since I last saw you."

"Yeah, well not long enough." Kagura replied.

"You already have the jewel, Naraku" Inuyasha said "what do you want?"

"Me?" Naraku asked, gesturing to himself "nothing really - I just have something you might want -or should I say, _someone_."

Naraku snapped his fingers and Musei came into view. He was carrying something large and brown…

"there is fine., Musei" Naraku said as Musei dropped his cargo in front of the group before stepping back. As he stepped back, whatever he was carrying started to move. It was then that Kagura saw his face. It was bruised and bloodied, but their was no mistaking it….

"Koga!" Kagome ran forward to help the wolf demon as Naraku looked on.

"Kagome" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing next her, Tessaiga drawn. 'Take Koga back to camp." Despite Kagome's efforts to wake Koga, he did not respond.

"Miroku!" the houshi turned to look in the hanyo. "help Kagome." The monk grudgingly stepped forward and assisted Kagome with the wolf demon. As soon as Inuyasha was sure Kagome was a safe distance away, he turned back to Naraku.

"So you came to gloat about kicking the fleabags rear?" Inuyasha said with a smirk "Why didn't you kill him?"

"Because" Naraku said "He's not worth the effort."

"So you decided to ditch the fleabag with us?"

"In a way."

"Is that all you came for Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, preparing to strike.

"That -and your head!" Naraku struck quickly, but quick enough. Inuyasha easily dodged the strike.

"your gonna have to be quicker then that Nara…" Inuyasha was cut off as Musei attacked from behind.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha dodged the strike and attacked Musei, but he simply dodged the attacks as he started jumping between rock outcroppings.

"Hold still spider boy!" Inuyasha yelled as attacked.

"You are hopelessly slow, Inuyasha." Musei taunted. "you can't hope to hit -" He was cut short as a small cyclone hit him from behind.

"Thanks" Inuyasha said as he readied his sword.

"He's not dead yet" Kagura replied. Inuyasha looked over to see Musei getting on his feet.

Kagura readied her fan "leave him to me."

Inuyasha nodded in response and speed towards Naraku, who was already battling Sesshomaru.

"So, Kagura," Musei hissed "its just you and me."

Kagura smirked "I wouldn't count on that."

"_Hiraikotsu!_" Musei had enough time to look left as a massive boomerang slammed into him, sending him careening into a tree. The boomerang flew back to its master, the Taijiya, who had changed into a tight-fighting slayer outfit.

"need a hand?" She asked as she prepared her boomerang for another attack.

Before Kagura could respond, Naraku's voice came booming from Inuyasha's direction.

"_Retreat Musei - we have more important matters to attend to._" Musei then dissolved into dust again and disappeared. A moment later Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked up.

Inuyasha looked at the group. "can somebody tell me what just happened?"


	6. A fragile alliance

Koga slowly opened his eyes as he began to awaken. The first thing person he saw was Kagome as she attended to his injuries_. Ah, Kagome, _He thought to himself._ Sweet, beautiful Kagome – did your kindness know no bounds?_

His next sight was decidedly less pleasant – Inuyasha glaring at him with distain. He was expected however – he always seemed to be following Kagome. _Back off mutt-she's mine!_

His final sight, however, was not expected – at the far end of the hut, staring out into the distance, sat the wind sorceress of Naraku and the only person Koga possibly hated more then Inuyasha – Kagura.

Koga paled

"AAH!" Koga bolted from his futon in an instant, stopping only when he met the hut wall opposite Kagura – not bad for a guy who had a broken leg, three busted ribs, a broken arm, concussion and significant blood loss.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, surprised by Koga's sudden action.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha replied. "One minute he's staring at me like I'm the plague, the next minute he's half way across the hut."

"W-What…." Koga asked, half angry, half scared "Is she doing here!?"

"Oh, her" Inuyasha replied. "I'm pretty sure she came with Sesshomaru."

"Stop being a smart-ass!" Koga yelled back, "That's not what I meant!" Koga turned back to Kagura "I thought she was dead!"

"Reports of my demise…" Kagura replied, finally turning to face Koga, "have been greatly exaggerated."

"Be that as it may…" Koga responded, getting to his feet. "You still slew my kin!"

"Under orders from Naraku!" Kagura replied as she to get to her feet before turning away. "If it had been up to me I wouldn't have wasted my time with you."

"Why you…" Koga was quickly becoming enraged. He turned to Inuyasha "How dare you let a detachment of Naraku's get so close to _my _Kagome!"

"I am no longer one of Naraku's detachments!" Kagura asserted as she grabbed Koga by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Koga fought against her grasp, but was otherwise oddly calm.

"And why should I believe you?" Koga asked, his voice strained as he tried to speak through Kagura's grasp.

"Because I said so." Everyone turned to look at the doorway as Sesshomaru entered. "Kagura – let him go."

Kagura hesitated a moment before releasing Koga. "Why does she listen to you?" Koga inquired as a massaging his throat.

"She listens to me" Sesshomaru replied "Because I saved her from hell. I assure you – she is no longer under Naraku's control. You may argue the point if you like, but I doubt you will get very far."

Koga stood there for a moment as he tried to understand. "Hell? Then that means…"

"Yes" Kagura cut in "I was in fact dead for a time."

Koga, however, was still suspicious. "Why would you," Koga pointed at Sesshomaru "Save her from hell?"

"Hah!" Inuyasha cut in this time "If you can get him to answer that one, you can have Kagome!" His comment was met with a resounding 'SIT!" and the standard accompanying sound of Inuyasha's face meet cold, hard earth.

"Ah. I see you are awake Koga." Kaede said as she entered the hut before handing Koga a cup "Drink this"

Koga did so, not bothering to examine the contents of the cup. He immediately regretted it.

"Agh! What is this stuff?"

"An herbal remedy to assist with your healing. Even with your regenerative abilities, you need help. Now come –we have much to discuss."

Kaede led them to a second hut – one with enough space so that they could all take a seat. Their were 12 seated in all – a monk, a taijiya, a time traveler, a half demon, a fox demon kit, another taijiya, an imp, a seven year old girl, a dog daiyōkai, a wind sorceress, a wolf demon, and an elderly miko. It was an interesting sight to say the least.

"I do believe I have found why Naraku abandoned his battle with you so quickly." Kaede informed the menagerie before her.

"If you can call that a battle." Inuyasha replied as he relaxed "He was there for three seconds before running off."

"Indeed." Kaede replied before continuing. "I believe the reason he ran was because he had no choice."

"Explain you old hag! I grow weary of this talk. I wish to-" He was cut off by a whack to the back of the head courtesy Inuyasha. "What was that for you fleebag!?"

"You called Kaede an 'old hag' and Kagome can't reach you!" Inuyasha explained before retaking his seat.

"…as I was saying" Kaede said "The reason Naraku fled was because he had no choice. I suspect he had to retrieve one of his detachments."

"Why would he need to collect one of his detachments?" Miroku asked "And why would he need to rush away from a battle to collect one? I was under the impression that his detachments had to obey him."

"Indeed, monk" Kaede replied "But this was probably not one of his living detachments."

"Huh?" Inuyasha stated, confused.

"You have destroyed many of Naraku's detachments. Each one contained a piece of Naraku's demon Heart." Kaede explained. "Upon their destruction, those piece's of Naraku's heart were dispersed."

"Why would he need them now?" Sango asked. "He's been doing pretty well without them so far."

"Naraku need's them in order to fulfill his plan." Kaede answered. "He need's them to use the Shikon Jewel – and that is why he will continue to come after Kagura."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to ask questions. "Explain"

"Naraku most likely plans on using the Shikon jewel to obtain immortality – and invincibility. In order to fully achieve this, he must have a whole heart in order to give for this power."

"And since he need's his human heart to avoid being purified…."Kagome said, having finally figured it out.

"He has to get his Demon heart back together." Sesshomaru finished "what does this have to do with Kagura?"

"Separate or not, Kagura's heart was still part of Naraku's demon heart originally." Kaede explained. "He therefore must absorb Kagura's heart, like the rest of his detachments, in order to achieve his plan."

It was Kagura's turn to pale.

"What if he goes through with the plan without absorbing Kagura?" Miroku postulated.

"He will still achieve his goal of invulnerability" Kaede stated. "But at a price – his Demon Heart will be tied to the Shikon jewel, forever consumed by Magatsuhi."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said as he stood and headed for the door. "With this knowledge, This Sesshomaru believe He can conceive a plan to destroy Naraku – but I will need the assistance of the miko."

Kagome nodded, but Inuyasha would have none of it. "I don't think so! If you think you can use Kagome as bait, you thought wrong!"

Sesshomaru smirked "This Sesshomaru has no intention of using her for bait – you can see for yourself when the time comes."

Sesshomaru calmly left the hut, leaving Jaken and Rin chasing after him and the others to contemplate what he meant by 'plan'.

"Sesshomaru has as much of a chance of using me as bait as he does getting Naraku to kill himself." Kagura remarked before heading out of the hut. " I think I'll have a word with him…"

'I better go talk to him too." Kagome remarked as she got up. "His plan does involve me after all."

Inuyasha moved to follow her, but Miroku stopped him. "Though I doubt that Sesshomaru would put Kagome in any real danger, I don't think you'll like any part of his plan related to Kagome."

Inuyasha, deciding the monk was probably right, decided to stay in the hut. A few minutes later, however, he was regretting the decision as what seemed like a massive shockwave rocked the entire village. Inuyasha bolted out of the hut, the others in pursuit, and down the road until he came across Jaken and Rin sprawled out on the ground, tring to regain their bearings.

"What happened?" Inuyasha yelled "where's Kagome!?"

Rin was the first to reply. "Musei took her and Kagura." She pointed off to her left, where a tornado could be seen off in the distance. A white dot could be made out, giving pursuit.

"lord Sesshomaru is already following them." Rin finished

Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "Still think I shouldn't have followed her?"


	7. The final battle

Well, here you go - I present the last chapter of _to hell..._

* * *

"Stay here" Inuyasha said to Shippo before heading offer in the same direction as Sesshomaru and the cyclone. Shippo had no choice but to stay – there was no way he would have been able to keep up with them at the pace they were going. Shippo turned to Kohaku.

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

"The only person who needs to be worried" Kohaku replied "Is Naraku"

After a few minutes travel, Inuyasha and company finally caught up with Sesshomaru.

"Couldn't keep up?" Inuyasha taunted as they continued to bound in the direction the cyclone went.

"He increased his speed" Sesshomaru replied tersely 'Did you bring the miko's bow?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha replied, pointing to the bow quiver on his back. "Why?"

"For this Sesshomaru's plan to succeed" he replied "she'll need that bow."

Kagome slowly awoke to find her self shackled to a wall in a dank dungeon.

"ah, so you're finally awake?" Kagome looked to her left to see the source of the voice – Kagura, also shackled to the dungeon wall.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as she looked around the dungeon. The only illumination came from two dim torches – no windows, no skylights, one door across from them on the other side of the room and securely shut. It reminded Kagome of a horror movie.

"Other then 'Naraku's Dungeon'?" Kagura replied "How the hell should I know?"

Kagome slumped against the wall. "At least we're still breathing."

"For now." Kagura shot back. "He'll probably kill you. As for me…." Kagura slammed her fists against the wall behind her. "Why doesn't he just get it over with?"

"Because" They both looked up towards the door as it slowly opened to reveal Naraku. "I cannot absorb the parts of my demon heart in any order." Kagura recoiled as Naraku delicately grasped her chin. "Which means I've had to save you for last." He took a few steps back. "The time, however, has finally come…" Kagura braced herself for the impending strike that would come before being absorbed into Naraku. "Any last words?" He asked, tauntingly.

Kagura hung her head, resigned to her fate. "I'm sorry….Sesshomaru."

As Naraku leapt forward, he was suddenly forced to back step as the roof came crashing down.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Naraku demanded, furious at being interrupted so close to victory.

"Naraku…" Naraku froze, trying to make out the being that stood before him. He soon realized, however, who it was. Standing before him, Bakusaiga drawn was the ruler of the western lands, Lord Sesshomaru.

And he was righteously pissed.

Sesshomaru pointed his blade at Naraku. "I've come for Kagura – and your head."

"well, then…" Naraku smirked "If you want it" He drew his sword as Inuyasha and the others dropped down. "Come and take it!"

Sesshomaru halted Naraku's attack. "Inuyasha, free the women."

"Way ahead of you." Inuyasha replied as he cut Kagome's shackles. As he prepared to cut Kagura's, there was a massive blast from Sesshomaru's direction as he sent Naraku flying through the roof onto the field above. The rest of group followed Sesshomaru as he pursued their mutual enemy. Naraku slowly go back to his feet.

"Very impressive-Musei?" The wind sorcerer materialized at his side.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Take care of them."

Musei made a bee line for Kagura.

"Kagura" She looked up just in time to catch the fan Sesshomaru had tossed her. She stared at him for a moment before turning to face Musei.

"Now you die – Dance of the Dragon!" She let lose a massive tornado in Musei's direction.

"Not good enough!" Musei taunted before leaping into the air. "Dance of the dragon!" He unleashed a second tornado that managed to not only stop Kagura's, but impede the rest of the group.

"Is that all you can do?" he asked as he looked up, only to see that Kagura had vanished.

"No" Musei looked up to see Kagura on one of her feathers before jumping off and diving towards Musei. "How's this? – Dance of blades!" Kagura's attack forced Musei further back. Her landing however, did not go as planned.

"Dance of blades!" Musei unleashed another attack.

"Dammit!" She summed her feather again before dodging the attack.

She turned to look at the rest of the group, only to find them engaging a small army.

"What the …?"

"Impressed?" Musei asked as Kagura landed. "My version of your 'dance of the dead' – effective, isn't it?"

"Die!" Kagura unleashed another attack, but Musei dodged it.

"My turn – Cage of Blades!" a massive tornado emerged from the ground at Kagura's feet.

"While my puppets finish off your friends, I think I'll finish what I started when we first met." The tornado slowly began to shrink. Musei's focus on Kagura, however, left him open to attack.

"Hey, air head!" Musei had enough time to look left to see Koga's foot careen into his head in a powerful roundhouse kick. This distracted him enough to cause both the cage of blades and the puppet technique to cease.

"I thought you hated me." Kagura asked as she got back to her feet.

"I hate him more." Koga responded, gesturing towards Naraku.

"Musei" Naraku said calmly as Musei got back to his feet.

"Yes my lord?" Musei asked.

"You no longer serve any purpose." Tentacle like appendages shot out from Naraku and wrapped themselves around Musei before dragging him back to Naraku. His struggles were to no avail, and soon his was once again part of Naraku. The tentacles then went for Kagura.

They were immediately cut down by Sesshomaru.

"You're not taking her again."

"Very well" Naraku smirked "It's a pity I have to do this now" Naraku slowly pulled out the Shikon jewel. "But you leave me no choice." He swallowed the Jewel before he started chanting something under his breath. Soon a eerie purple glow began to emanate from him. Inuyasha moved to strike, but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Don't – This is all going as planned.'

Inuyasha reluctantly held back as Naraku finished his spell. He was now clad in pure black armor, enveloped in a demonic purple aura. 'you wanted my head, Sesshomaru? Then come and get it!"

"Okay" Inuyasha asked as he grasped Tessaiga. "What's the plan?"

"Simple." Sesshomaru replied "Remove the jewel from Naraku's body."

"remove the…?"Inuyasha stared before bursting out in anger. "That's your big plan!? 'Remove the jewel from his body'? I could have come up with that!"

"Think about it, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru answered "Naraku has absorbed the Shikon jewel."

"Yeah" Inuyasha replied

"Without absorbing Kagura."

"Which means…." Inuyasha answered, realizing what that meant.

"His heart is bound to the jewel." Miroku finished

"Exactly." Sesshomaru replied "He sacrificed his Demon heart to the jewel – all we have to do is remove the jewel."

"Okay then." Inuyasha Readied Tessaiga. "let's finish this."

They charged Naraku, who stood his ground with impunity.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha's attack was easily deflected by the newly strengthened Naraku. Everyone else's attacks ended the same. The only person left unscathed was Kagome, who had held back at the request of Sesshomaru.

"Okay" Kagura asked Sesshomaru as she dusted herself off after being flung a considerable distance following another attempt to damage the now invulnerable Naraku. "Does your plan say what to do when he's starts kicking our collective ass?"

"Don't worry." Sesshomaru replied, eying his half brother who was currently fighting Naraku close range. "I brought that miko for a reason."

"Miko!" Kagome looked up when Sesshomaru yelled for her. She saw him lying on the ground pointing towards Naraku. "Hit the jewel!"

Kagome looked towards their Nemesis and sure enough, she could still make out the jewel now in the middle of his chest. Wait, she could make out the…

She gave Sesshomaru a quick nod of understanding before cocking and aiming an arrow. She looked down the shaft, watching as Naraku disarmed Inuyasha, sending his Tessaiga out of reach. He now stood square in front of Naraju.

"Any last words, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked as he brought his sword up to Inuyasha's throat.

"Inuyasha!" They both turned to look at Kagome as se lined up her shot. "Sit!"

Inuyasha immediately fell backwards as the beads once again pulled him down. Naraku began to laugh. "how pitiful!" Naraku roared "saved by a woman!"

"Naraku!" Naraku looked back up at the calling of his own name. "Die!"

Kagome let loose her arrow, which found its mark – it plowed straight through Naraku's chest, coming out the back with the jewel in tow. Naraku wavered, and then regained his footing. "Fool!" he yelled "I am invincible now!" He began to bear down on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, still on his back, began to back step. "I thought you said it would kill him!" Inuyasha, with Tessaiga out of reach and out of options, grabbed the nearest sword – Sango's – and plunged it into Naraku's chest.

Naraku stopped dead as he looked down at the blade in his chest, blood seeping from the wound. Inuyasha looked on, amazed.

Kagome lowered her bow. "He's mortal now."

Then, shocked, Naraku dropped to his knees. "Impossible." He muttered before slumping over dead.

"It's over." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at the corpse.

"For him." Kagura replied as she walked up next to him. "It has only begun for us."

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze skyward. "indeed." Sesshomaru simply stood there, for once in his at ease with the world.

* * *

Hope you liked the ending - and don't worry, I'm planning a sequel...sorta. stilll, not bad for what was originally a one shot!

* * *


End file.
